Pokémon - The Movie 2000
Rica Matsumoto Ikue Ōtani Mayumi Iizuka Tomokazu Seki Satomi Kōrogi Veronica Taylor Rachael Lillis Ted Lewis |producer = Chōji Yoshikawa Yukaku Matsusako Takemoto Mori |editing by = Toshio Henmi Yutaka Itō |cinematography = Hisao Shirai |music by = Shinji Miyazaki Ralph Schuckett |studio = OLM, Inc. |country = Japan United States |language = Japanese |release date = July 17, 1999 |release date = July 21, 2000 |location = Japan United States (4Kids dub) |runtime = 81 minutes 80 minutes |rating = / G PG |distributor = Toho (Japan) Warner Bros. Pictures |budget = ¥3 billion (US $30 million) |gross = $133,949,270}} Pokémon: The Movie 2000, originally released in Japan as , is the 2nd Pokémon anime film directed by Kunihiko Yuyama as the second ''Pokémon feature-length film, complementing the Orange Islands saga of the series and featuring several new Pokémon, including Lugia and Slowking. Brock, who temporarily left during the season on which the film is based makes a cameo appearance trying to protect the Pokémon in Professor Ivy's lab. Pokémon: The Movie 2000 has two parts: the feature presentation and a 20-minute short. The film is set during the Orange Islands saga, where Ash, Misty and Tracey enter Shamouti Island. While there, they discover the three legendary Pokémon, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. When a collector named Lawrence III attempts to steal the three Pokémon and Lugia attempts to stop him, the fate between Ash, Lawrence III and Lugia is at stake. The film was released in Japanese theaters on July 17, 1999. The English version, produced by 4Kids Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. in association with Nintendo, was later released in the United States on July 21, 2000. Pokémon: The Movie 2000 earned less at the box office than its predecessor, Pokémon: The First Movie, despite increased promotion and better critical reception. Story ''Pikachu's Rescue Adventure'' As with before, the faces of the main human characters are unseen. When Togepi falls down a dark hole, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Marill, Venonat, and Psyduck give chase and find themselves in a giant tree that once was Pikachu’s old home. With help from Pikachu’s old friend, Elekid, the Pokémon find Togepi but she has been mistaken for an Exeggcute egg. The Pokémon head off into the depths of the tree to find the missing egg, meeting a trio of dancing Bellossom along the way. A severe storm hits the area and Pikachu and his friends try to protect the Exeggcute eggs from being blown away. The grass Pokémon lend a hand and SnorlaxDocumentary of Snorlax's great strength. saves everyone with his great strength.The storm fades when a Dragonair appears and calms the storm and a Chansey appears, revealing she had the missing egg all along. The eggs are reunited. Exeggcute suddenly evolves into Exeggutor with the assistance of a Leaf Stone. Pikachu and his friends say farewell to Elekid and the others and head back to their trainers. Meanwhile, Meowth tries to find his way to a campsite but ends up getting caught on Pikachu’s mishaps and gives up. ''The Power of One'' Lawrence III, a Pokémon collector, strives to make a legendary prophecy occur. His plan to capture the legendary birds Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno will ultimately lead to the capture of the "Beast of the Sea" Lugia. Lawrence sets out in his hovercraft to the heart of the Orange Islands to capture the three legendary birds, referred to as the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning. He successfully captures Moltres, but the balance of powers the birds have over the world's climate begins to collapse, causing all sorts of weather phenomena across the world, alerting countless Pokémon to the change. Ash Ketchum and his companions Misty and Tracey Sketchit get caught in a freak storm, and are washed ashore Shamouti, set in the centre of the Orange Islands. Learning the island festival celebrating the legend is about to begin, Ash is selected as the festival's chosen one by a girl named Melody, the festival maiden. At the festival's banquet, Melody explains to Ash he must retrieve three glass balls from each of the legendary birds' islands and take them to Shamouti's shrine, guarded by a talking Slowking, where Melody will end his task by playing the festival's song, actually the song of Lugia. Ash immediately sets out, led by the troubled Pikachu. Taken to Fire Island by sea captain Maren, Ash and Pikachu find Moltres' treasure, but are interrupted by Team Rocket. Misty, Tracey and Melody arrive via Melody's multi-purpose boat, followed by Zapdos who attempts to conquer the island. Lawrence appears overhead, absorbing Zapdos' electrical energy and captures it along with Ash and co. accidentally. Meanwhile, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, and Ash's mother Delia Ketchum fly to the islands but their helicopter crashes on Shamouti. Lawrence frees Ash and the others, but as he goes to catch Articuno, they free Moltres and Zapdos who escape and bring down Lawrence's hovercraft. Meanwhile Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres have engaged in all out war, they unleash all of their powers trying to destroy each other. Ash and co. manage to escape, gaining Zapdos' treasure, and are transported back to Shamouti by a mysterious water spout revealed to be Lugia. Lugia at first tries to stop the battle himself, but is outmatched by the birds powers combined against him. Telepathically he then explains the birds and the weather can be stopped by the legend's Chosen One, actually Ash in reality. Ash agrees to go to Articuno's island to get the final treasure, but his progress is halted by the legendary birds. Team Rocket arrive on a speedboat made from a dingy and the helicopter's discarded propeller, wishing to save the world in order to continue their villainy. The group race up to Articuno's shrine and retrieve the treasure. The birds appear, Articuno destroying the speedboat but is knocked out by Moltres and Zapdos. Lugia rescues Ash and Pikachu, but Team Rocket heroically fall into the sea upon realising they are slowing Lugia down. Lawrence tries to catch Lugia, but Lugia uses its Aeroblast attack to take out Moltres and Zapdos before collapsing into the sea. Misty and Tracey rescue Ash and Pikachu, who venture to Shamouti's shrine and place the final treasure with the others. Melody plays Lugia's song, ending the storms and bringing peace to the legendary birds. Lugia rises from the sea, bringing the true Beast of the Sea with him, an underwater current that has been altering the climate. Later, after the birds returned to their islands, Lugia departs after thanking Ash. Delia and the professors arrive, Delia having witnessed her son's actions but asks him to be more careful which he complies with. Lawrence laments on his decisions, deciding to start his collection again. Team Rocket reach the island a day later, and are told by Slowking that the audience saw their heroics, the trio contemplating changing their ways. Cast Main characters *'Rica Matsumoto' (Veronica Taylor in the English adaption) as Satoshi (Ash Ketchum in the English adaption), the main protagonist of the film. He is selected as Earthia Island's/Shamuti Island's "Chosen One" and must save the world from a certain crisis. *'Ikue Ōtani' as Pikachu, Satoshi's/Ash's first Pokémon. *'Mayumi Iizuka' (Rachael Lillis in the English adaption) as Kasumi (Misty in the English adaption), a Pokémon trainer and Satoshi's/Ash's travelling partner. *'Tomokazu Seki' (Ed Paul in the English adaption) as Kenji (Tracey Sketchit in the English adaption), a Pokémon watcher and Satoshi's/Ash's travelling partner. *'Satomi Kōrogi' as Togepi, a Pokémon owned by Kasumi/Misty. *'Mika Kanai' (Kayzie Rogers in the English adaption) as Marill, a Pokémon owned by Kenji/Tracey. *'Megumi Hayashibara' (Rachael Lillis in the English adaption) as Musashi (Jessie in the English adaption), a member of Team Rocket. *'Shin-ichiro Miki' (Eric Stuart in the English adaption) as Kojirō (James in the English adaption), a member of Team Rocket. *'Inuko Inuyama' (Maddie Blaustein in the English adaption) as Nyarth (Meowth in the English adaption), a member of Team Rocket. He is a Pokémon who can walk upright and speak the human language. Film characters *'Akiko Hiramatsu' (Amy Birnbaum in the English adaption) as Furūra (Melody in the English adaption), a young shrine maiden who lives on Earthia Island/Shamuti Island, who has taken a liking to Ash. *'Takeshi Kaga' (Neil Stewart in the English adaption) as Jirarudan (Lawrence III in the English adaption), a Pokémon collector who lives in a gigantic flying palace. and the main antagonist. *'Emi Shinohara' (Megan Hollingshead in the English adaptation) as The Computer, an artificial intelligence that acts as the main controller for Jirarudan's/Lawrence's flying palace. *'Aya Hisakawa' (Roxanne Beck in the English adaption) as Yōdel (Carol in the English adaption), Furūra's/Melody's older sister. *'Kotono Mitsuishi' (Tara Jayne in the English adaption) as The Captain (Maren in the English adaption), a ship captain that takes Satoshi/Ash and his friends to Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. *'Chikao Ōtsuka' (Norman Altman in the English adaption) as The Elder, the ruler of Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. *'Hirohiko Kakegawa' as The Reporter *'Junichi Kagaya' as The Announcer Guest Pokémon *'Kōichi Yamadera' (Eric Rath in the English adaption) as Lugia, the legendary Water god of Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. *'Rikako Aikawa' as Fire (Moltres in the English adaption), the legendary Fire god of Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. *'Yumi Tōma' as Freezer (Articuno in the English adaption), the legendary Ice god of Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. *'Katsuyuki Konishi' as Thunder (Zapdos in the English adaption), the legendary Lightning god of Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. *'Masatoshi Hamada' (Nathan Price in the English adaption) as Yadoking (Slowking in the English adaption), a prophet who lives on Earthia Island/Shamuti Island. Other characters *'Unshō Ishizuka' (Stan Hart in the English adaption) as Professor Okido (Professor Oak in the English adaption), a Pokémon scientist. **Ishizuka also voices the Narrator (voiced by Ken Gates in the English adaption). *'Masami Toyoshima' (Veronica Taylor in the English adaption) as Hanako (Delia in the English adaption), Satoshi's/Ash's mother. *'Keiko Han' (Kayzie Rogers in the English adaption) as Professor Uchikido (Professor Ivy in the English adaption), a colleague of Professor Orchid/Oak. *'Yūji Ueda' (Eric Stuart in the English adaption) as Takeshi (Brock in the English adaption), an assistant of Professor Uchikido/Ivy. **Ueda also voices Barriered (named Mr. Mime and voiced by Kayzie Rogers in the English adaption), a Pokémon who serves Hanako/Delia. *Tokuyoshi Kawashima as Kamex (Blastoise in the English adaption) *Chinami Nishimura as Morphon (Venomoth in the English adaption) *Tetsuya Sakai as Coil (Magnemite in the English adaption) *Hisayoshi Izaki as Onidrill (Fearow in the English adaption) Release When Pokémon: The Movie 2000 was released, select movie theaters dispensed exclusive cards. The first week, a replica of the Ancient Mew card featured in the movie was given out. The following weeks gave out various cards for legendary birds. (In Japan, one of the promotional cards was a special edition of Slowking/Yadoking as drawn by the voice actor who portrayed him, famed comedian—and infamously bad artist—Masatoshi Hamada.) During the Japanese release, the first run of Ancient Mew had ‘Nintendo’ spelled as ‘Nintedo’. This was corrected for future runs (and the US release) of the card. Critical reception The film was panned by critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 15% "Rotten" approval rating, slightly higher than the first movie, based on the reviews of 65 film critics, with the consensus being, "Despite being somewhat more exciting than the previous film, this kiddy flick still lacks any real adventure or excitement. What it does contain is choppy animation and poor voice acting. Doesn't match up to virtually anything out there." The film reviews from the audience also received a 52% "Rotten" approval rating, the worst for the Pokémon film series. Plugged In said that "the plot is as tiresome as it was in the first movie. But the violence is tamed somewhat, so the positive messages shine a bit more brightly". Box Office The film was financially successful. It earned $9,250,000 on opening day, which was only less than $1 million behind the opening day of its predecessor. However, it only reached #3 for its opening weekend, grossing $19,575,608. On its second weekend it declined 68.3% to $6.2 million and descended to sixth place. It made $43,758,684 at the domestic box office, barely over half of the first film's domestic total. The film made $133,949,270 at the end of its box office run. Soundtrack In Japan, J-pop artist Namie Amuro sang the ending song "toi et moi." A soundtrack containing Shinji Miyazaki's original score for the movie was released on September 9, 1999 along with two original songs sung by Rika Matsumoto and Akiko Hiramatsu. For the English dub, Donna Summer sings the ending song of the movie, also titled "The Power of One". "Weird Al" Yankovic also provided an original song, "Polkamon", which is played during the ending credits. The last song played during the credits was "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife. Italian singer Laura Pausini sings the ballad "The Extra Mile", written, among others, by Australian singer Tina Arena. The B-52's also recorded the song "The Chosen One" just for the movie.class=song|id=t3751685|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Guide Entry for "The Chosen One" The North American soundtrack was released alongside the film in 2000 by Atlantic Records and includes many songs by popular artists, such as "Weird Al" Yankovic and The B-52's. The orchestral score composed and conducted by Ralph Schuckett was also released on a separate CD, Pokémon The Movie 2000 Original Motion Picture Score, but this CD still features "The Legend Comes to Life", which was the final song played by Melody. The title track to the movie was remixed by Jonathan Peters and Tommy Musto. Pokémon The Movie 2000 Original Motion Picture Score is the orchestral soundtrack to the movie. The CD was originally released in some countries in Europe (the United Kingdom not included) in 2000. It was not until 2004 that American fans got their chance to own the music, when it became available for download on iTunes. ''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' Track listing Chart performance ''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 Original Motion Picture Score'' Track listing Political usage Herman Cain, a former Republican candidate for President of the United States, quoted lines from the Donna Summer song multiple times throughout his campaign. He first used them in his official campaign announcement, misattributing them to the closing song of the 2000 Olympics. He made the same mistake at the Republican Leadership Conference in New Orleans on June 17, 2011. During an August debate, Cain again quoted the lyrics, this time attributing them to a poet. In a December interview with GQ, Cain acknowledged that the song came from a Pokémon movie, but reiterated that he heard it during the close of the 2000 Olympics and stated that he had not previously known that it had originated in this film. However, "The Power of One" was not played during the Olympics' closing ceremony. During Cain's announcement that he would be suspending his presidential campaign, he again quoted these lyrics, acknowledging that they came from a Pokémon movie. References External links *Official website * * * Category:1999 anime films Category:2000 anime films Movie 2000 Category:1999 films Category:2000 films Category:Toho animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Japanese-language films Category:English-language films Category:Science fantasy films Category:Artificial intelligence in fiction Category:Science Fiction films Category:Films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Films shot in Deluxe Color Category:Japanese films Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Fantasy Category:Films Category:2000 animated films Category:Films rated G Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Films with a single song Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Films with Humans